


The Queen's Council

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Hail To The Queen [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spinoff of Hail To The Queen Chapter Two "she who ousts the traitor"</p><p>(recursive fanfiction of Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine. originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Council

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



There’s a cacophony of voices, not against Naruto, per se–for most of these people do understand that to be the jinchuuriki is a sacrifice, that he is providing a valuable service–but because the Uzumaki becoming an official clan of Konoha will decrease their own power. This is a new branch of government, one that they are unfamiliar with, but beginning to figure out. If each clan head gets a vote, then more clans mean each individual vote counts for less.

But Shikako is Hokage still, and she will not stand for this selfishness, never mind this injustice.

“Kakashi-sensei,” she directs to the man constantly by her side, ever so worried about one of his precious students becoming the Hokage. The last time someone he cared about was the Hokage, they ended up dead not long afterwards.

The Copy Cat Nin stands at attention.

“Turn around,” she says, there is steel in her voice, fire in her eyes. A shinobi turning their back on multiple angry shinobi? It is not a small thing to ask; but this is not a request, it is an order.

Kakashi turns around.

The clan heads don’t understand, confused as to why she would do such a thing. Is it just an expression of her power? To show off that she can order an elite jounin to do something against his instincts?

“What is on the back of the Konoha flak jacket?” Shikako asks the clan heads, the way Iruka would ask his children what are kunai.

Tsunade, understanding, laughs, “That’s the symbol of Uzushio, my grandmother’s country.”

Some of the clan heads look ashamed, but others do not–the lives of ninja are short, but their memories even shorter, and that is a sad thing indeed.

Shikako stands, and it is not her height that impresses, but rather the movement of it. The implication of it; she will not sit idly when there is work to be done. She speaks:

“We wear the Konoha leaf when we become genin, but the Uzushio spiral when we become chuunin. We carry the legacy of our lost ally on our backs the moment we are deemed strong enough to deserve it.

I do not yet have that honor, but there is another way we can amend our disgraceful erasure of them in our history.

Do they not deserve to finally regain their voice?”

When the Godaime Hokage calls again for a vote on the matter of instating the Uzumaki as an official clan of Konoha–thereby giving the clan head a seat on the senate–the results are unanimous.

Naruto spends the entirety of the next senate session fidgeting in his seat, but he takes his duty seriously.


End file.
